Why Clean?
by Uekiten
Summary: Eren accidentally found a secret door while cleaning. Levi helped him in opening the door and together they unveiled the secret behind that door.
1. Why Open?

Originally written in Filipino so if you happen to understand Filipino I suggest you read "Isang Lagusan" instead of this. I think that one is better since I'm not that good at English.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine.

* * *

It was my first day as an official member of the Special Operations Squad. We were assigned to stay at an old castle located at the heart of a forest. The old castle used to be the headquarters of the Survey Corps. It was abandoned five years ago and now the castle that used to be so elegant resembles a haunted house.

"This is so filthy," Levi Heichou muttered as soon as we opened the main door of the castle.

Vines were crawling on its wall, insects were happily playing tag on the floor, cobwebs can also be seen on almost every corner of the castle.

I was assigned to clean a small room at the basement since it will serve as my room as well. And because Levi Heichou's more meticulous than any girl that I met in my life, I cleaned the basement for like three times and he's still not satisfied with my work.

"Eren, I can still see cobwebs on the ceiling. Eren, take that bed out of this room so you can clean the floor underneath it. It smells like sewer in here."

"I can't see any cobwebs, Heichou. Also, it doesn't matter if the floor underneath the bed is dirty."

"You're disobeying my orders?" He turned to me with his right eyebrow raised.

"But, sir, this is my room and it won't really affect you if this room is a little dirty."

Levi Heichou moved forward towards me, I stepped back and felt the wall against my back. I was cornered. He put his right hand on my shoulder and moved his face a few inches from mine.

"It will affect me," he said that with conviction.

"Ahh, how?" I asked dryly. I was trying to act cool although I think I didn't look like it. I even think that I was blushing a little.

"How?" He bit his lower lip and grinned at me. "Eren, I don't want to visit this room every night and be welcomed by cobwebs and dust."

"You're going to visit me uhhm every night?"

"You know what I mean." He laughed. It was the first time that I saw him laugh. He turned his back and went for the door.

"I'll be back to check on you later," he waved his hand and closed the door behind him.

I was left on the room with my mouth hanging open. I don't know what just happened. I thought that Levi Heichou was just messing with me. Like what he might just did was some kind of a test for new members of his squad. I know it's a ridiculous test but I just can't find a logical explanation as to why he acted that way towards me. Actually, I thought of another possibility but it was so creepy that I immediately erased it the moment it crossed my mind.

I shrugged the thought of Levi Heichou's lip biting moment on my mind and instead focused on cleaning the room for the fourth time. Like what he asked me to do, I pushed the bed out of the room. The floor underneath the bed was so dusty, centipedes and cockroaches were swimming on the dust. I took the mop on the side of the room and soaked it into the pail of water beside it. While mopping the dusty floor, the mop suddenly bumped into something. I knelt to get a closer look at the object. It was a steel handle. I mopped the area surrounding the steel handle and from there a wooden door surfaced. This door might lead me into another basement. It's funny because the basement has a basement of its own.

I tried to pull the steel handle but with no luck, the wooden door did not even rose for even an inch. I think the wooden door got stuck because it might have been years since the last time the door was opened. I tried pulling the steel handle again but with no luck again.

"What on earth are you doing there?"

I turned my face on the direction of the voice and saw Levi Heichou standing outside the door, his hands were on his hips and his right eyebrow was slightly raised.

"Why are you kneeling there? You only kneel to me."

I had no idea what he meant by that so I just pretended that I did not hear him.

"Check this out, Heichou." I pointed at the wooden door beside me.

"I never knew that there's a hidden door in here. Interesting," he said while rubbing his chin. "Open it," he ordered.

Again, I tried pulling the steel handle with every ounce of my energy but the door would not even bulge.

"Tsk," he said, rolling his eyes to me. He went towards me and I swear I felt a little scared that time because I thought he might kick me again but instead he knelt beside me and I felt his hands covered mine that were still gripping the handle. His hands were warm unlike mine that were cold and sticky with sweat. It was so not like him to touch something that's covered with sweat so I waited for him to retrieve his hands from gripping my hands. He did not so I was surprised.

"You worthless brat." I felt his hands tightened its grip.

"On the count of three we pull this shit, okay?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. I just stared at him.

"Eren?"

"Uhmm, yeah, sorry."

"You piece of shit." For the second time that day he rolled his eyes to me.

"Okay, one, two, three!"

Using our combined energy, we pulled the steel handle. I could hear the sound of woods rubbing at each other. Also, for the first time ever since I tried pulling the handle, I felt that the wooden door was loosening up. I looked at Levi Heichou's face and saw grains of sweat coming out from his forehead down to his cheeks. His face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ereen, full force," he said.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

I pulled harder and I could feel that he did the same.

BLARRGGH!

The room was slightly covered with dust after we successfully opened the wooden door.

"You better clean this mess, Eren," he said that as if he's threatening me.

After the dust subsided, a hole surfaced. Levi Heichou stood up to dust his clothes. He looked so irritated maybe due to the fact that he's covered with sweat and dust.

"Filthy," he whispered.

"Stairs."

Levi Heichou took one of the lamps on the room and lowered himself into the stairs.

"Follow me," he ordered.

"Wait a minute!" I took the broom lying on the floor and hurriedly went back in front of him. "Okay, I'm ready."

"And what are you supposed to do with that? Clean the basement? You really love to clean, ah? I liked that," he grinned at me and that grin suddenly gave me chills.

"Uhm, we don't know what we might see there so I thought I should get something that we could use to defend ourselves," I said.

"Whatever." He descended the stairs while I closely followed him behind.


	2. Why Kill?

Again, sorry for the grammatical errors. I just suck at English.

* * *

"I hate dark and filthy places."

That's the first thing that came out of Levi Heichou's mouth the moment we reached the bottom of the stairs. He lowered his hold of the lamp and from there we saw that we were actually standing on mud.

"And most of all, I hate muddy places," he added with so much disgust on his face.

He lifted up the lamp to have a whole view of the basement. We were shocked at what we saw. Instead of a basement, we saw a tunnel. The tunnel was about nine feet tall and wide enough to accommodate five people standing side by side.

"Hmm, I wonder where's this heading to?" he whispered.

Levi Heichou walked forward while I quietly followed him. After a few steps, we heard something.

SPLASH!

It resembled the sound of something that was dropped from a high place and landed on a muddy place.

The sound came near the stairs so we looked behind. From where we were standing, we saw that the light coming from the room above was slowly vanishing. We looked at each other, it was like we had telepathy, we did not say a thing but just by a glance we instantly understood each other's thoughts.

We immediately ran for the stairs. While running, we heard a screeching sound coming from the room above, it was like something heavy was being pushed. When we finally reached the stairs, our fearful theory was confirmed.

Someone from above just closed the wooden door. We tried pushing the door but it looked like something heavy was already on top of it.

"Shit, now we're trapped," he said.

Levi Heichou descended the stairs. He walked back and forth, his right hand was still clutching the handle of the lamp and his left hand was rubbing his chin. He did that for a few seconds then suddenly he just stopped moving. I thought that he finally had an idea about what's happening to us or maybe he had a plan on how are we going to escape the tunnel. But he did not say a thing so I sensed that something might be wrong.

After being stunned for a few seconds, he finally moved. He lowered his hold of the lamp and looked at the muddy floor.

I will never forget how his face looked like at that time. Horror and fear was all over his face.

"Eren," he whispered, his voice was trembling.

He looked at me. His small eyes that I always find so cute were now bulging out of its sockets.

I looked at the floor. It was there, the reason why he looked so shocked and scared. A few inches from where he was standing, a creature slightly covered with mud can be seen. Its dark tongue was out of its raging mouth. Its head was slightly raised like a sign that it's going to strike if ever Levi Heichou moved.

My heart pounded hard. My body couldn't move. It was like I was turned into a stone. I wasn't really scared of snakes because compared to titans, snakes were nothing. But the thought of Levi Heichou getting hurt in front of me was the thing that made scared.

I shook my head a few times to shoo away my fear.

Then I remembered the broom on my hand. I tightened my grip on the broom, quietly stood and slowly descended the stairs. Levi Heichou was still plastered there and so was the snake.

I reached the last step of the stairs without making any noise. I stepped my right foot on the muddy floor as quietly as possible. I tried to do the same with my left foot but I slipped and fell on the muddy floor.

The snake turned its head on me. It hid itself into the mud and since our only light source was a lamp, I did not know where the snake went although I had a feeling that it's going to me, to attack me. Boy, I was right.

The moment I stood up, the snake bursted out in front of me. I never knew that snakes can strike for as high as two feet. Good thing I have fast reflexes. Without thinking, I scourged the snake using the the handle of the broom. It hit the snake right on its muddy body. The snake fell on the floor and acted like a fish taken out of water. Then out of nowhere, a foot landed on the body of the snake, squishing it tightly. Another foot landed right below the head of the snake.

"Eren, hit the head!" Levi Heichou ordered.

The snake wriggled wildly but it cannot beat Levi Heichou's feet. I know how the snake felt at that time, I too also experienced to be at those feet's mercy.

"Yes, sir!" I answered.

I hit the head a few times making sure that it's the head of the snake that I hit and not Heichou's foot. After a few more hit in the head, the snake stopped moving. To check if it's really dead, I poked the head and the body a few times.

"I think it's really dead now. You don't have to be scared anymore, Heichou. I never knew you're afraid of snakes," I teased.

I was expecting him to say something abusive to me or to beat the crap out of me for teasing him but instead of doing those he just stand there, the dead snake still under his feet, his right hand still clutching the handle of the lamp, and his left hand was clutching his *ahem* manhood? Or was I just imagining things?

"That snake," he finally said, "that snake can only be found on my hometown. One bite can lead to death...within forty five minutes," he added, gasping.

"Good thing it did not bite us."

"Eren, I think that bastard snake bit me," he said, looking down to where his left hand's located.


	3. Why Suck?

After hearing what he said, the first thing that came to my mind was that I should suck the venom out from his wound, but the moment when I realized where could the snake possibly bit him, I found myself staring blankly at him and unable to do anything.

I saw him walked towards the stairs and after what seemed to have been a few painful steps, he finally reached the stairs and settled there. He was breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were popping out from his forehead. On a normal time, Levi Heichou would certainly comment at how filthy he was. That time, he didn't. Not even a single curse about being filthy came out from his equally filthy mouth, so that was when I realized how serious his situation was.

"When?" I asked after I finally found my voice. I walked towards him and put my hand on his forehead. He was so hot.

"Just after the dd..do-or closes," he answered.

If I remembered it right, that happened fifteen minutes ago and if what he said was true that the venom of that kind of snake can cause death within forty-five minutes, then there's only thirty minutes left for him.

"Don't worry Heichou, you will live and we'll get out of here," I said to him.

Actually, I had no idea how to get out from that tunnel. I thought of transforming into a titan but if I transform, I might crush Heichou in the process, and also I might destroy the whole castle and might kill my squad mates. But before I think of ways on how to get out of the tunnel, I should think of how to prolong Levi Heichou's life first. I had no idea about first aides for snake bites so I just depended on my instinct.

I was unbuckling Levi Heichou's belt when he suddenly tried to stand. Since he became so weak, he couldn't even manage to handle his own weight. I caught him just as soon as he was about to fall on the muddy floor.

"I.. kill ti-tanss, coloss-al, abn-o-rmul," he dryly said while pointing at the invisible titans behind me.

"No, heichou. There are no titans here, " I said while unbuttoning his pants. I slid his pants down and from there I finally saw where his wound was really located. I breathed a sigh of relief, not because of how the wound looked like because it really looked gruesome, but because the wound was not on his manhood. It was actually on his inner thigh near his groin. Now, I don't have to suck the venom out of his wound without giving him an unintentional bj. Thank god.

I took off my shirt and ripped it apart using my teeth, then I tightly tied it on the area above the wound to at least prevent the venom from getting to his heart. I spread his legs open to have better access on the wound, then after that I sucked the venom out from his wound and did it a few times.

I was doing fine until the wooden door opened.

I should have felt thankful because finally we could get out of the tunnel and heichou could be properly treated, but because of the extremely awkward position we're in, I felt bad.

Now, whoever might see us will certainly get the wrong impression. Who wouldn't be? I was shirtless and he was on his boxers. My head was in between his widely spread out thighs. He's also panting heavily like a dog after a long jog and his eyes were half-closed.

I lifted up my head and looked at the people standing in front of the wooden door. The whole Special Operations Squad was there staring at us. I felt my cheeks flushed and my throat suddenly felt dry. I want to say something to defend myself from their judgmental looks but I couldn't find my voice.

Petra's hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were full of surprise and shock, beside her stood Gunter who was grinning at me. Erd, on the other hand, was just staring at me. His face showed no trace of reaction but his eyes were fixated on me, staring right through my soul. And lastly there was Auruo, his mouth was twisted and blood was partly flowing on the side of his mouth. I think he bit his tongue again, maybe because of the little 'nasty' scene in front of him.

I was so embarrassed that I wished the ground to just swallow me up.

Because of exhaustion and shame, I blacked out.


	4. Why Worry?

I slowly opened my eyes. My sight was a little fuzzy at first so I shook my head and blinked my eyes a couple of times to make both my mind and sight clear. Then, I found myself in a room painted in white. I turned my head to the left and there I saw a sleeping Mikasa. Her head was resting on my bed and her hands were holding my left hand. I wanted to wake her up since I had so many questions to ask but by the look on her face, it looks like she hasn't had a decent sleep for maybe a couple of days so I just let her have her rest.

How long have I been asleep?

I looked at the white ceiling and tried to remember everything that happened before I passed out. I remembered opening a wooden door. I remembered going down a stairs. I remembered a tunnel. I remembered my squad mates' faces when they saw me sucking on Levi Heichou's wound.

Wound?

I sat up abruptly which obviously woke Mikasa up.

"Heichou? Where is he?" I asked, panic was eminent on my voice

Mikasa was stunned by my sudden behavior.

"Is he alive?"

"Eren, calm down," she said soothingly.

"Is he alive? Just please answer me!"

Mikasa looked at me intently. She folded her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. "As much as I want that midget to die-"

"Then he's alive!" I unknowingly hugged her because of so much joy. She hugged me back and gently stroked my hair with her hands.

"Yeah, it really is true that bad people live longer."

"Mikasa!"

She stood up and went for the door.

"You need to rest, Eren. I'll tell the nurse that you're awake. Bye for now."

"Wait, I want to see Levi Heichou," I protested. "Where is he?"

"The midget needs rest as well, you know. You can visit him tomorrow."

"Okay, where are you going then?"

"To your squad's headquarters. The Garrison and the Survey Corps are investigating the tunnel."

"Have they found out who trapped us there?" I asked.

"Yes and you wouldn't believe who it is."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is so short. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you on the next chapter.**


End file.
